


Opened Hearts

by Cornerofmadness



Series: Hyperion's Son [5]
Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: It’s their first Christmas together and they want it to be special. Vampires have other ideas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** \-- Joss Whedon owns them, I’m just here at play.
> 
>  **Timeline** \-- Post Series
> 
>  **Warning** \-- none
> 
>  **Author’s Note** \-- Written for the Spicy Advent calendar 2018 and for ‘s prompt of ‘gifts.’ It was supposed to be short. It had other ideas. It fits into my Hyperion Son universe but it’s stand alone. All you need to know is the Scoobies and Angel’s crew have gotten together fighting the good fight in L.A. where a Slayer School is for all the youngest of the activated Potentials. It goes AR after Angel S4 so nothing much of S5 (or the comics) happened. Connor, instead of finding out the truth in _Origins_ , lived through the spell leaking which made him think he was schizophrenic. He self-medicated with heroin and this takes place about seven months post finding out the truth and is now in recovery. If you decide you’d like to read Hyperion’s Son and the other shorts in the series you can find it [ here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919344)

X X X

_“What happens when people open their hearts?”  
“They get better.” ― Haruki Murakami, Norwegian Wood _

Chapter One

“Should have known it was too good to be true.” Dawn shook her long hair back as she strolled down the sidewalk abutting the sand. The Venice pier loomed ahead, stark but lovely against the ink of the night sky. She had already spent some time there before she and her date had gone into the Del Monte Speakeasy for the part of the evening she had been most looking forward to. “All I wanted was a night off to have some fun with my man but no, you lot had to be running around. What do you think this is? The reboot of _The Lost Boys_?”

Dawn hoped she sounded confident, more so than she felt. This pack of vampires was larger than any she’d seen even in Sunnydale. Three of them tried to flank her. Dawn raised her hand, chanting in an ancient language. Blue lights whipped out from her outstretched hand, lassoing them before they knew what had happened. Willow and Giles would be so proud. She plucked a stake from her purse. “Do you know how much I hate having to carry a big purse just because I need to carry these? So, anyone want to tell why so many of you are here? Vampires aren’t known for hanging in gangs.”

“What good would it do you, witch? We’re going to drain you dry,” a redheaded female vampire growled, struggling against her bindings.

“Ooo, I hate it when you say witch in a way to mean bitch.” Dawn knew she should get this over with just in case they did worm free.

“She was with the miracle child. Tell her what Ul-Thar prophesized, and they will surely join us,” another suggested, and the redhead screamed at him to shut up.

“Probably not,” Dawn said, thinking Ul-Thar sounded familiar. The miracle child was somewhere dealing with the rest of the pack. She should hurry this up and help him, not that he was likely to need it. She staked the loose lipped one and turned on the redhead, stopping when she heard her name being screamed. She turned to see Buffy and Angel racing down the sidewalk. “Oh, hey Buffy, Angel. What brings you here?”

“Cordy had a vision. Wasn’t expecting you,” Buffy said, stake in hand.

“Nice job.” Angel nodded to the remaining two vampires. “And you look lovely tonight.”

Dawn ran a hand down her electric blue velvet dress cut to look like a flapper outfit. Black lace kissed her thighs. “I was on a date until these idiots interrupted.”

“I’m familiar with that paradigm.” Buffy sighed. “Where’s your date? He didn’t get eaten, did he?”

Dawn rolled her eyes. Buffy was in such denial of what should have been obvious about her love life. “Probably not. I was just about to finish these two off and go looking.”

Buffy and Angel did the honors for her as screams echoed along the beach. Dawn saw a throng of people racing away from a building so she ran toward it. Her sister and Angel outpaced her. Magical key energy didn’t equate to Slayer or vampire speed. Dawn panted as she pulled up alongside them as they paused to try and find the source of the screams. 

Angel jaunted off down an alley. She and Buffy followed. Sounds of battle emanated from deeper in the alley. Dust exploded like a monochromatic color fun run was happening ahead. Angel jumped into the fray only to end up pinned to the wall. He caught Connor’s arm before he ended up staked. Connor stumbled back, spun and staked one of the last remaining vampires. Buffy took out the final one.

“Sorry about that, Dad. You shouldn’t sneak up on me when I’m fighting.” He shook himself, dusting flying off of him.

“We weren’t expecting you,” Buffy said.

“I was,” Angel replied, giving her an ‘I told you so’ look.

“So, your date?” Buffy jerked her thumb at him.

Dawn nodded. “We didn’t even get to drink our cocktails before all the fun started.”

“Are you even allowed to drink cocktails?” Buffy leveled a glare at Connor.

“Supervised, yes. Also, at those prices it wasn’t like I was going to get drunk.” He scowled back at her.

“Connor and I both love history, and the speakeasy is a century old so I thought it would be fun,” Dawn said. “Connor’s never been there.”

“I was too young before law school, and after law school I’d lost my freaking mind.” Connor shrugged. “But these idiots ruined it. I’ve never seen so many in one place.”

“How many were there? Cordy saw dozens.”

“At least two dozen,” Connor replied, shaking the hem of his purple button downed shirt, one Dawn assumed Angel had gotten him. “I’m covered in dust. I feel so gritty.”

“And you’re sweaty so it’s sticking to you. You look like a Victorian chimney sweep,” Dawn said ruefully, taking the pin he had in his man bun – now very lopsided – out and let the resulting ponytail free. “Guess we won’t be going back to the bar tonight. You also kinda stink now.”

“Thanks,” he grumbled.

“Two dozen? That’s a hell of a lot of vampires,” Buffy said. “And you killed them all?”

He shook his head. “No, a few got away. I didn’t think you’d get a ….gaggle? No murder a murder of vampire sounds about right. Anyhow we didn’t think you’d get a clump of vamps at once but as soon as they saw we could kick ass several of them took off.”

Angel snorted. “You don’t. Did I hear the one you staked saying something about Ul-Thar, Dawn?”

“Yeah.”

“Aren’t those the ones who want to worship me?” Connor smirked. “Man, did I just destroy my chance to worshipped and …yeah what else might they want of me?”

“You are the Destroyer, after all. You lost your chance.” Dawn grinned, taking his hand, which as advertised, gritted against her skin.

“And your question bears some thought, Connor. I’ll have to drag out the research we did into them when they were after Darla,” Angel said. “But first we should see if we can find the ones that escaped. Come on, Buffy.”

“We’ll help,” Dawn said. “It’s not like we’re going to salvage date night now.” 

Buffy shot her a look but said nothing. Dawn assumed that would be coming later but first, there were vampires to hunt down.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Connor lounged on the tile mosaic steps leading into the hotel’s pool. All around the walls were columns and arches. The 1920s were big on recreating the Roman bath motif or so Giles claimed. Connor didn’t remember the pool from when he lived here as a teen. Angel said the watchers had secured some sort of grant to restore it and that the sluhks he’d driven from Quor-Toth ahead of his own arrival had been the ones to find the pool, which had been closed off probably for decades. Dawn sat with her back to one column, sketching him. He wore part of his steampunk outfit, pants rolled up to his knees. His hair was loose, cascading past his shoulders. He still wasn’t ready to remove the last vestiges of Angelboy from his life; well he’d never be entirely gone since the name was hidden in the tattoo on his back.

“Your sister was _not_ pleased last night.”

Dawn snorted. “Buffy spends half her life annoyed.”

“Told you she wouldn’t like us dating.”

“I wonder why. And sit still!” She grinned at him. “I guess I can’t blame her too much. I mean you are a recovering heroin addict.”

“Who’s part demon.”

“And who has some significant mental health issues.”

“Not to mention a career as a rough trade rent boy.”

“And Buffy’s technically married to your dad.”

He wrinkled his nose. “Because there’s nothing awkward about that. She’s the worst stepmom I could have in so many ways.”

Dawn laughed. “Oh my god, when you called her that the other day, I thought the top of her head would explode. I haven’t laughed that hard in forever.”

“That’s me, winning people over everywhere I go.” He squirmed on the steps. “Are you almost done? My back hates me for sitting like this so long.”

“You are the worst model sometimes but almost. I want to paint this. I really could use some more pigments so I can mix my own paints.” 

“I remember you pointing them out the last time we were in the artist shop,” he said, twisting a bit hearing footfalls on the step. “Angel, what do you want?”

His father appeared in the doorway. “I really wasn’t expecting to find you here but we’d looked everywhere else.” He seemed relieved that he hadn’t walked in on anything intimate. Connor knew Buffy might be a bit delusional about him and Dawn dating but Angel had obviously suspected it. He might even think it had gone further than it had.

“What’s up?” Dawn asked.

“We found a little more about the cult of Ul-Thar that needs sharing, and Buffy wants all hands-on deck for the Christmas decorating. We’re already woefully behind, according to her. And it’s Joshua’s first without his mom so she wants to make it a good one,” Angel said, sadness tinging his voice.

Connor hung his head. He had screwed up a lot in his life but this recent major fuck up, not being able to save Fred from Caha-Paluma, was one of the worst. He’d cost Josh his mom and Gunn the love of his life. “Does Gunn even want me to help?”

“Of course, he does,” Dawn said, fire in her eyes. “You know he doesn’t blame you.”

That was only partially true. Connor had saved Joshua that day, and Gunn was grateful but he was also aware if Connor hadn’t been high and weak he might have gotten Fred to safety too. “Guess we’re done here then.” He sat up, rubbing his lower back.

Angel thrust one his big hands out and Connor took it, letting him haul him up. He never wanted to be like his father but having his size wouldn’t have been the worst thing in the world, not that he’d ever tell Angel that. Connor dried off his feet and padded up the stairs barefoot. Angel led the way into the library where they had their meetings. Everyone was there including Josh and Niklas. The young man he’d rescued from the street had bloomed as Giles and Lorelei’s foster son and all but vibrated on the chair with anticipation to dig into the boxes of holiday decorations. When he lived in Angelboy’s squat, the closest they came to celebrating Christmas was the Charlie Brown tree Connor had stolen from a store and exchanging whatever gifts they had stolen elsewhere. He didn’t even know if Niklas’s highly religious family had celebrated or if they were the type that thought it took away from the holy meaning of the day.

“They were making art in the pool,” Angel said, probably reacting to the look Buffy gave him if Connor had to guess.

“Don’t you ever get tired of him modeling for you?” Xander put a small box of Santas on a table in front of Cordelia.

“Not yet.” Dawn patted Connor’s shoulder. “He’s inspiring.”

Xander snorted derisively. He was never going to be Connor’s bestie but they had moved away from hating each other; mostly because they were both kind of geeky. 

“I still don’t see it,” Buffy said. 

Connor smiled as sweet as he could. “I have hidden qualities.”

“You’d need a backhoe to find them.” She grinned back, and he put a hand on his chest faking being wounded. 

“So, Angel, any idea why these vampires want to worship me? I mean besides the fact I’m the freak offspring of two vampires?”

“We’re still trying to find a reliable source for the prophecy but honestly, isn’t being my son enough?” Angel asked a hint of smirk hiding in the corners of his mouth.

Connor opened up his mouth then snapped it shut. “No, too easy.”

“But we did learn that there was a large gathering of cultists here looking for you. You and Dawn did a real number on them. Proud of you by the way. It looks like the others took off and headed out of town, at least that’s what the gossip at Willy’s Wet Whistle claims.” Angel shrugged. “But they plan to return with new recruits.”

“They’re going to be really disappointed if they ever sit down with me.” Connor sighed, still not sure what the hell to make of being akin to the vampire Jesus. All he knew was he didn’t like that idea. 

Dawn nudged him. “Don’t say that. And don’t tell me you mean that they’ll be disappointed because you’re far more likely to kill them than listen to whatever they’re offering because I can see it in your eyes, that’s not what you mean.”

Connor averted his gaze. That was the problem with getting involved with someone. They got to know you, and he wasn’t ready for that. It had been so long since anyone had cared, he no longer knew how to handle it. He still thought that Dawn was nuts for wanting to go out with him at all, in spite of their connection. No one could quite understand what it was like to be as weird as them. 

“You’re doing great,” she told him. 

He shrugged. “Guess it’s nearly seven months sober now. That’s something.” Seven ridiculously hard months, and he still woke up every day wanting heroin. He’d hoped by now the desire would be muted. Maybe it never would. Connor didn’t know what he’d do if that proved true.

“Exactly.”

“And three months since the last suicide attempt. I’m doing better,” he said when what he felt was, who knew if he’d still be here if the moron vampires came back to worship him. He couldn’t say that. It would hurt them and they didn’t deserve that. Worse, Lorelei was sitting right there unfolding Christmas tree skirts and his psychiatrist wouldn’t be amused. He’d end up back in the psychiatric intensive care unit, and he’d like to avoid that. He really was getting better. Maybe this new thing he had with Dawn would help him even more. Connor could only hope.

“Dawn’s right. You’re doing great. We’re proud,” Niklas said, flopping down next to him. 

Connor smiled at the teen who called him big brother most days. Truth was, he’d been the only father Niklas had had for the least four years. “Thanks. So, really you don’t know much about this do you, Angel?”

“Not really. Mostly I wanted you up here to help with the decorating.”

He snorted, getting to his feet. He’d forgive the little lies and half-truths so long as Angel didn’t tell him any big one. “Give me five minutes. I want to change. I don’t want my steampunk stuff to get all snagged, glittered and or sweated all over.”

“Don’t dawdle,” Buffy said.

He rolled his eyes and raced upstairs to change into his more usual jeans and a T-shirt, one that Angel had bought for him. This one read _I’m Irish. I Only Look Sweet and Innocent_. It sounded appropriate because he hadn’t been thinking innocent thoughts while Dawn had been sketching him. He’d rather had shucked their clothing and gone skinny dipping but he had of course promised no naked art - or anything else - in the public areas of the hotel because of Josh and Niklas more than for any other reason.

The sexual thoughts took him by surprise. Not that he didn’t think Dawn was sexy but the last few years of his life, whoring for heroin, he thought most of his sexual desire had died. Who knew it was still hanging around in the dark recesses of his mind? They’d gone on a couple of cheap dates, and the nice one ended up in a dust storm of dead vampires. He was in no rush to fall into bed. It had been years since he dated anyone, not since he broke up with Haven, like a fool. But he could think on it later because if he took any longer with this, Buffy would accuse him of dawdling. He gave it some serious consideration because he assumed this day stood an even chance of everyone assaulting each other with tinsel and lights because no one would agree about what decoration went where.

They hadn’t waited for him, not that he expected they would. Where had so many boxes been hiding? Well, the hotel was pretty damn big so the answer could be just about anywhere. “Where do I start?” he asked.

“Right now, we’re just trying to find the lights,” Dawn said. “Because we didn’t mark the boxes right last year.”

“So, pile things up, ornaments there,” Cordy pointed. “Tinsel here. Santas and Snowmen over there.”

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to try to do every floor.” He sighed.

“No, just the library and the lobby,” Buffy replied, opening another box.

He surveyed the scene critically. “This is a lot of stuff for that.”

“It’ll be fun!” Niklas said, enthusiastically digging in one of the plastic tote boxes. “I mean you tried to give us a Christmas but we couldn’t do anything like this. Come on, Connor, help. Look how cute this is!” He held up a penguin in a Santa hat.

Connor snagged it and put it in Cordy’s designated corner. It took nearly an hour before they even had all the crap out of the boxes. Gunn, Xander and Angel wrestled two artificial trees out of the boxes while Buffy supervised.

“Ah, there you are. I knew there had to be some in one of these boxes,” Giles said, sounding delighted. He lifted a rather lopsided plastic ball of mistletoe. “Now where to hang it?”

Lorelei plucked it from his hands and dangled it over their heads. “How about here?” She grinned and Giles kissed her.

“Ewww,” Josh said, covering his eyes.

“He speaks for us all,” Buffy laughed, and then laughed harder as Ratter, Connor’s sleek calico cat leaped up and grabbed the mistletoe away from Lorelei. She made off with her prize.

“Mind your wee beasties, Connor,” Lorelei said. 

Chuckling Connor stole the mistletoe from Ratter, and she meowed imperiously at him before joining Chewbacca, the enormous Maine Coon he had rescued a few months before. Together they made a nest in a box.

“What good is that going to do you? You’re too short to hang it anywhere.” Xander smirked.

“Ha, bite me.” Connor rolled his eyes as Dawn sidled over to him, taking the mistletoe to dangle it over their heads. He gave her a quick soft kiss; highly aware Slayer eyes were upon him. 

“What is she? Your sister?” Niklas crowed.

Connor scowled. “I’m being critiqued by a teenager.”

“And judged hard,” Dawn agreed.

“Fine.” He pulled her in for a much deeper kiss, eliciting another ew from Joshua. “Better?” 

“Much,” Dawn said.

“Give me that.” Buffy grabbed the mistletoe away from her sister and lateralled it to Giles. “Go hide that.”

Giles went to hang it over the library door instead. “I hope this isn’t going to entice your cats into a leaping contest.”

“Maybe those fur balls should just get locked in your suite, Connor,” Cordy suggested as she untangled a line of lights. “Or the trees might never survive.”

“They’ll be good,” he said. “Well, Chewie will. He’s too lazy for trouble. Ratter on the other hand...but she’ll probably destroy my tree if I lock her up there.”

“You have a tree? Where’d you get a tree?” Angel arched an eyebrow at him. 

“The other day. I don’t have it up yet. I figured Niklas could help me. I got it at Saint Vincent De Paul’s.”

“The bigger question is why were you at the thrift shop?” Angel asked.

“Buying clothes.”

“That explains a lot.” Cordy shuddered.

“Cordy! Connor, you don’t have to buy your clothes there,” Angel said, a perplexed look on his face. Connor figured it was because his father bought most of his clothing with no idea of what Connor would like and wasn’t particularly good about consulting him first. Eventually Angel got the idea of just handing Connor the money to do it himself, and Connor promptly bought a slew of T-shirts and jeans, many of which were designed to make his dad nuts. It worked beautifully, and yes, he could admit it; sometimes he was a dick.

“My disability check only goes so far. I don’t mind. I’m not the fashion maven you, Buffy and Cordy are.” Connor shrugged. “I’m only picky about my cosplay or intimate wear. As for the rest so long as I’m not naked, it’s fine.” He watched Buffy mouth ‘intimate wear’ to Angel who shook his head violently. “Anyhow, they had a little tree, and a huge box of Star Trek Hallmark ornaments for cheap. Someone didn’t know you could eBay them for a bunch of money!”

“So, you traded your clothing allowance for magic beans,” Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

“Damn straight and I’d do it again. And the best part was the Weeping Angel tree topper!”

“I’ll ask again, why did you have your son rewritten as a geek?” Buffy gave Angel a hug.

“I swear I didn’t. He got this way naturally. I blame his mother.” Angel grinned then ducked as a stuffed Santa flew his way, launched by unseen hands.

“Throw something harder next time, Mom.” Connor couldn’t see his mother’s ghost most of the time but knew she stayed within the hotel with him. She usually made herself known by throwing things, most often at Angel. It amused him.

“Hush you and get over here and help with this tree.” Angel handed him the bottom half of the tree. “And hide your geekiness son. Seriously.”

Connor feinted at him with tree. “You do realize this is basically one big wooden stake. It would be a great Watcher’s diary note, Angelus, scourge of Europe, taken out by Christmas tree. I’ll help Giles write it.”

Angel snorted. “I’m sure you would.”

“See Angel, you get him t-shirts like that and he thinks he needs to live up to the saying.” Buffy giggled.

“I’ve noticed.” Angel face palmed. “Should have named him Damien. If only it had been Irish.”

“Blow the dust off that diary, Giles.” Connor stabbed at Angel again before ramming the tree into its base.

“If no one is hanging from the railing by Christmas lights by the end of the day, I’m counting today as a win,” Dawn said, hip bumping him.

It took another two hours to get most of the decorations up and five minutes after the tree was up, Ratter had to be extricated from it. Willow found little motion sensitive devices that shot air to keep cats off of something on Amazon and one clicked them for him. She had Prime so they’d get those little tree savers quickly enough.

“Tonight, we have the traditional viewing of _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ ,” Willow said. “We’ll be crowding into Angel and Buffy’s place. It’s pot luck. Did we remember to tell you that, Connor?”

“Yep, I cooked.”

“Oh lord,” Cordy groaned.

“Hey, I can cook. It’s Dawn who’s a hazard,” he protested.

Dawn slapped a hand to his chest, catching a nipple and squeezing. “What was that?”

“No fair, I can’t protect myself with the stupid anti-demon spells!” Connor managed to pull away, rubbing his chest. “And in the last seven months have you shown me your culinary abilities have improved?”

“I made caprese skewers, smart ass.”

“Sticking mozzarella balls and tomatoes on a stick? Yeah that should be safe.”

“I’m more worried about what you made, Mr. ‘rats are good protein’.” She slotted her eyes at him.

“Not to mention demon steaks,” Willow piped up.

“It’s hot artichoke and crab dip. I’ll show you the can the crab came in if it’ll make you happy.” He pouted.

“That sounds good,” Lorelei said. “Love crab. I was going to bring haggis but...”

“Only you and Connor would be eating that vile stuff.” Buffy shuddered. “Because much like his clothing choices, he just doesn’t care.”

Lorelei laughed. “He probably cares Buffy. He was simply taught not to waste anything on an animal, which is the idea behind haggis. You’ll be relieved to know I settled on Edinburgh Fog, which is just whipped cream with crushed up macaroons in it, flavored with Drambuie. You’ll want to keep Josh and Niklas out of it.”

“Aw,” Niklas moaned.

“You’d have to fight me and Giles for it, and I don’t like your chances,” Connor countered and Niklas scowled at him. “Why don’t you come with me now, and we’ll get the Star Trek tree set up?”

“Sure.”

“I’ll help,” Dawn said. 

“Thanks.” 

He took her hand as they walked out of the library. Connor felt a lot of eyes on him as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Connor leaned back against deeply buttoned leather booth, sipping his cocktail. He looked great in the deep blue shirt he had on. He dressed up better than most people expected but Dawn remembered that from their days in college in NYC. His eyes - even bluer as they picked up highlights from his clothing choice - were half lidded. Who knew shopping could exhaust a man so much? At least he was up for another try at the Del Monte speakeasy in Venice Beach. So far so good, no vampires to ruin the evening.

“You look deep in thought,” she said.

“Is it wrong to be disappointed there was no demon attacks to end the misery, I mean shopping?” 

She nudged him with a toe. “Behave. It wasn’t that bad. It beats Amazon. At least you can judge the quality of the gift before you buy it and end up with some crap that doesn’t even look like the picture.”

“True but do you know how hard it is to buy for a man who’s edging in on his third century?” Connor took a taste of his Davy Jones’s Hangover that was mostly just rum and something herby she could smell from across the table. He looked happy with it though. Too bad she couldn’t buy him a bottle of good rum but it would probably be frowned upon in his stage of recovery, even though alcohol wasn’t his addiction.

“Honestly, yes. What did you get him?”

“Some sketchpads at this point but I wanted something more.” Connor’s shoulders slumped. “It’s our first Christmas ever and I wanted...” He frowned, and Dawn reached over to take his hand. She knew how fast Connor’s moods could turn and how quickly he ended up down a rabbit hole that would take him weeks to crawl out of. Holidays were hard, and she had stopped his last two suicide attempts. She didn’t want Christmas to be the trifecta. “I can’t pay any of you back for all you’ve done to help me get sober, to give me a place to be, to be my family.”

Dawn leaned over the table nearly dragging her chest into her drink. She kissed him. “Some of us are your family. It’s one of the reasons I think we all fight, because families do. You’re a good guy, Connor, troubled maybe but you want to do right. You don’t need to thank us for helping.”

“Feels like I should because some of you really put yourself out there like Giles and Lorelei. I did sort of go over the limits we set on as gifts but I felt like I needed to because they took in Niklas like they did. They saved his life.”

Dawn settled back. “I know. He’ll probably end up a Watcher. He seems to enjoy this.”

“Because he’s too young to realize how dangerous it is but I’d be okay with that.”

“Bets are on that you’ll end up a Watcher yourself.” Dawn grinned, drinking some of her Sweet Dreams, which Connor had eyed her funny over ordering. She didn’t care. It was sweet and delicious.

He snorted. “Me? So long as people stop calling me boy Slayer I’m happy.”

“They have the Special Ops Watchers, the ones that wrestle down Rogue Slayers and do their own demon hunting. You’d be good.”

“Wait, isn’t that the group Faith called the Thug Patrol?”

Dawn laughed. “Yes.”

“Great. I’m not a thug...mostly.” He smirked watching her drink more.

“I know, I know, it has chocolate milk in it so maybe it’s not a real cocktail, but it’s good,” she protested. “I saw you make a face when I ordered.”

“It’s not the milk. It’s the name. Sweet dreams is a nickname for heroin.”

Dawn pushed the drink aside, flushing. “I didn’t know. If it bothered you, you could have said something.”

“It doesn’t bother me.” He waved a hand at her. “Drink what you want.”

“I don’t want to dredge up bad thoughts.”

Connor shrugged. “A cocktail isn’t going to make me want heroin more than I already do.”

“Isn’t it getting any better?” Dawn hoped so for his sake and for hers. She really liked Connor, could see a weird future with two unique and strange people together but couldn’t see it going forward if she had to worry every day he was using again.

Connor drank and didn’t answer at first. Finally, he made a face. “A little, I guess. It’s really hard, Dawn. I’m doing better. I know I am but it doesn’t seem like enough or fast enough. Lorelei has cautioned me about unrealistic expectations a couple times now. I guess with the way my body heals wounds I expected to heal this fast too but it’s not happening.”

“You are mostly human,” she reminded him. “At least as far as we know.” I hope being here isn’t stressing you out. We don’t have to come to places like this.”

Connor looked around the century old speakeasy with its dark wood ceiling and wood and wallpapered walls. “No, this is fine. I like it. It’s what goes on up here, that’s my problem.” He tapped his temple.

Dawn frowned. Knowing he had mental illnesses didn’t always prepare her for the day to day living with it, and she knew she needed to be as supportive as she could. Maybe she should change the subject. “I couldn’t help noticing you didn’t buy anything today.”

“Because I did my shopping early so I didn’t have to run around like a maniac at the last minute.” He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she nudged his ankle again

“You, of all people, should know the thrill of the hunt.”

He rolled his eyes so hard Dawn was surprised he didn’t hurt himself. “Not the same thing.”

“The hell it isn’t. So did you find something else for Angel though?”

“I plan to wing the rest of it. It’ll probably drive him insane.” Connor grinned, and it was grins like that one which made Dawn agree he was Angelus’s son, not Angel’s. “I have a couple things in my online shopping cart.”

“You’re going to be good on Christmas,” she warned him, stabbing a finger his way.

“I will.”

“And this gift is in no way Angel-baiting, right?” Dawn eyed him suspiciously.

“No, they’re things he actually likes but might not admit to liking.”

“I’m almost afraid to know what that means,” Dawn said, picturing any number of scenarios.

“You’ll see soon enough. You were the hardest to buy for. I wanted something romantic, like a trip to the Columbia Gorge come summer but my checks won’t cover that, not unless I start working for Madam Dorion again.” He sighed.

“No pimping yourself out for a holiday gift.” Dawn tried to smile, knowing he wasn’t serious but feared he’d be upset if he couldn’t get her the mythical perfect gift. “You don’t have to get extravagant with me, Connor. You know that.”

“Maybe but it would be nice. I would have liked that trip myself. There are one or two trips on the East Coast I would have liked to treat you to, like a tour of the mansions in Newport. If we like this speakeasy, could you imagine seeing the mansions? Or better yet, a castle tour of Ireland.”

Dawn made a soft, happy sound. “I would love that. I didn’t get to do that the last time I was in the UK. Mostly we never got out of London. I think your dad is seriously considering using Wolfram and Hart’s jet with the necro-tempered glass to take us all on a trip to Ireland, something about a fact-finding mission so he can write off the expense.”

“I would love that. It might actually be good for him and me to try that...with Slayer accompaniment because you know how we get.”

“One more fist fight between you two and the Slayer might be done with you both, and then we’ll be fitting Angel into a dust pan and you...” Dawn eyed him critically. “Man, I hope we won’t be dissolving a body in a vat of acid or something.”

He snorted, sputtering into his cocktail. “Damn, that burns.”

“Well, if we go, you keep your fists to yourself.”

“I’ll try. I don’t want to end up in a vat of acid or make you build an impromptu funeral pyre.”

A strange, pained look crossed his face, and while Dawn wanted to know why, she also didn’t want him to descend into one of his depressions again. It would help if she knew what his triggers were but half the time he seemed to trigger himself. She reached over and took his hand.

“Want to go for a night stroll on the beach once we finish these cocktails up?” Even that she knew might be a problem given what he did one night on a beach not all that far from here.

Connor smiled. “I would love that.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

Still stuffed from the Christmas feast, Connor sat on the library couch with Dawn, almost bemused by the level of enthusiasm his found family had for the holiday. Josh and Niklas were in the corner having been the first to open gifts. He’d given Josh a game for his PlayStation and had bought Niklas a Nintendo so they’d have both systems available for the boys, and for him and Xander if he were being honest. They were whooping it up slaying some digital beast.

Connor watched Buffy’s face, hoping his gift hadn’t missed the mark. Giles and Lorelei at least had been happy with his gift card to a nice restaurant and a couple homemade coupons for nights to have Niklas stay in his suite - as if permission was needed - so they could have their apartment to themselves.

She lifted the chainmail choker out of the box. A Celtic cross dotted it every other inch. “This is pretty.”

“And functional. Makes your neck a little harder to bite, and if Dad has ticked you off, just keep it on at home.” Connor smirked.

“Brat,” Angel snorted.

“Thank you and this.” Buffy lifted another homemade coupon out of the box. “A night off slaying?”

“You know for the nights he hasn’t irritated the crap out of you and you two want to go do things I want to know _nothing_ about. I’ll take your place out there. I’m at full strength, after all.”

“But can you do your duty knowing what they might be up to,” Xander asked.

Connor shuddered. “So long as I don’t think about it!”

“Thank you, Connor. I’m sure I’ll be cashing this coupon in.”

“Any time. Go ahead Dawn, open yours,” Connor said, hoping he didn’t sound nervous. He was sure she’d like what he got her.

Dawn obligingly ripped the paper off gleefully, her eyes widening when she saw the collection of pigments so she could mix her own paints. A box of chocolates rested on top the pigment box. “You remembered I had my eyes on these!”

“I was hoping you hadn’t bought them yourself,” he replied.

“No but even if i had, I can always use more. This is wonderful, thank you.” Dawn leaned over and gave him a quick kiss, and then tapped the coupon in the box promising her to be at her service. “And I’ll be using this as well.”

“Oh?” Buffy asked. “Not sharing?”

“Just another coupon that’s definitely getting cashed in.” Dawn grinned. “And that just leaves you, Angel.”

Angel had left Connor’s gift until last, probably half afraid of what Connor had gotten him. The two packages rested by his feet. He picked up the rectangular one. “The squishy one makes me nervous.”

“I cannot believe you don’t trust me.” Connor beamed, knowing Angel should be wary. 

“Cautious. You have...unusual tastes.”

“Uh huh.”

Angel meticulously took the paper off, folding it back up as he set it aside. His eyes lit up when he saw the sketchpads. “These are perfect, thank you.”

“I figured you’d like them.”

“I do. Now for the mysterious one.” Angel just as carefully opened the second package to reveal green cloth wrapped around something. Angel lifted the Barry Manilow CDs and a couple DVDs of his concerts out of the cloth, eyes popping. He dropped them back into his lap. “Faith told!”

“Oh yeah, she ratted you right out when we were Skyping last month.” Connor laughed. “I never want to hear about my musical tastes again.”

“You don’t do music right,” Angel insisted as Buffy snitched the CDs, her eyes wide.

“You didn’t have any in your collection, probably trying to hide it.” Connor laughed even harder. “And that,” he pointed to the green cloth, “is because you are completely t-shirt challenged.”

“You know, he’s right. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you in anything but a buttoned-down shirt,” Buffy said.

“Because he’s living in another decade or two in the past,” Connor replied.

Angel held up the shirt, then snorted. “ _Pubs: The Official Sunblock of Ireland_ , very funny, son.”

“It seemed fitting all the way round,” Connor replied.

“Yes, I suppose it is. Thanks, Connor.” Angel grinned.

“I’ll make sure he wears it,” Buffy said.

“Faith and Spike want pictures if he does,” Connor replied. 

Angel shot him a withering look. “No!” 

“Oh, it’s happening.” Buffy shoulder bumped him. 

“You told Faith but not me?” Dawn eyed him.

Connor shrugged. “She’s stuck in Cleveland where they’re having proper Christmas weather. You’d get to see it live.”

“Proper? I’m glad it’s not freezing here in L.A.,” Cordy protested.

“Aw, Christmases should be white. This is my first Christmas, well a true and proper Christmas as opposed to huddling in a squat with the kids, that’s been warm. The Hennessey’s always went to Colorado for the skiing over the holidays,” he said, missing them even if his adopted family had written him off years ago, all except his sister, Shyla whom he’d called earlier in the day. “We had Christmas in NYC once. Oh man, remember that New Years in Times’ Square, Dawn?”

“Oh my god, I thought I was going to freeze to death! But it was so much fun. I’d love to do that again.”

“Me too. Is it wrong to want a little snow for Christmas?”

“Well, if you want to freeze your balls off for the holiday, I vote we send you to Cleveland next year with Faith, Wes and Spike.” Xander laughed.

“Don’t knock it, it could be fun,” Connor protested figuring he’d be alone with maybe Dawn and only just maybe.

The rest of the gifts slowly got opened, some wine drank and it was late by the time Connor trudged up the stairs with Dawn, pretty sure there were still Slayer eyes on him even though his and Dawn’s apartments were across the hall from each other so it made sense they’d go up together.

The Star Trek tree glittered brightly when he opened his door. Ratter and Chewie were asleep on the tree skirt under it.

“They look sweet for a change.” Dawn said, locking the door behind her.

Connor shot her a startled glance. He wasn’t expecting company tonight. They hadn’t talked about it but did anyone actually schedule sex? Because unless he was reading Dawn wrong, that might be her final Christmas gift to him. “Dawn?”

She cocked her head. “What?”

He nodded to the locked door. “I’m thinking...okay, no I’m not thinking anything at all.”

Dawn slipped her arms around him. “I’m not here for binge watching whatever it is you might have in mind.”

Connor couldn’t control the fine tremor that race through him. “I got that part. I just didn’t know...are you sure, Dawn? I mean you _know_ what I am.

“A good hearted, troubled man?” She arched an eyebrow at him.

“I was going to go with half-demon, junkie rent boy.”

Dawn scowled at him, shoving him. “You need to stop talking so terribly about yourself. You’re more than that, and you’re right. I _know_ what you are but I don’t care. That’s your past and I understand that it could even be your future. I hope not. I’m here to pick you up if you stumble.”

Tears pricked at his eyes and Connor averted his gaze, struggling to rein it in. It was hardly sexy. “And yet you still want me.”

Dawn caught his chin with her soft fingers, forcing him to look at her. She kissed him gently, chaste even as she slipped her arms around him. “Oh, Connor, you’re trembling.”

He rested his forehead against hers. “I’m nervous. I haven’t...” He sucked in a deep breath. “Dawn, I haven’t been with someone I care about in years. Whatever twisted thing I had with Night Rain was more business than it was anything else. And literally everything else _was_ business.”

Dawn ran her fingers through his long hair, loosening it from the tail he wore it in. “It’ll be okay. If you want, we can just do the binge watch, cuddle for a while, give the other idea some time to ferment.”

He shook his head. “I’m just being silly. I want you. Of course, I do. You know how I feel about you. I was going to say we should take this slow but....”

“We’ve known each other for years? We’ve been getting to know each other again for the last several months.” She smiled.

“That would be the ‘but.’ I’ll also add the men in my family have a history of making idiotic choices and statements.”

Dawn laughed, patting his back. “God, yes.”

“I just want to be sure you know what you’re getting into.”

“I know I have to trust you to remember your own strength.”

He hadn’t even been thinking about his superhuman strength, and he should have been. “I’m good with that. I have a couple more things I want to say about my past, and it’s not me talking bad about myself. It’s needed.”

“Okay.”

“In spite of it all I actually am negative for HIV and Hepatitis. I know saying that is definitely not romantic and completely awkward but I felt like it needed to be said. You should know that, given what I’ve done.”

Dawn nodded. “That’s true. Good to know.”

“And this might be our first and last time together because I’m pretty sure the Slayer has remembered that demon part of me and would skin me out if she had a clue.” He grinned.

Dawn laughed, pulling him close. “Not until she cashes in that coupon for you doing slaying duty. Might want to find reasons not to honor it.”

“Noted.”

“And I have one last gift for you.” Dawn reached into her rhinestoned back pocket and extracted a condom. 

“Good thinking,” he said, hoping his voice didn’t betray his worry. He’d already had to deal with first time sex ending in a hell goddess. That could not repeat itself.

Dawn slipped her hand into his, leading him into his cramped bedroom and shut the cats out. When Angel allowed him to the credit line to furnish his own apartment, for some reason he’d opted for a king-sized bed. Connor suspect a life time of sleeping on cave floors, shitty futons and abandoned garbage played a role in it. There were days when he just wallowed in the vastness and comfort of all that memory foam and soft sheets. If he lost his nerve maybe Dawn would still be willing to cuddle in it.

Who was he kidding? He needed to get past his issues. Connor needed to get healthy and this relationship was just that. It wasn’t rushed. It had meaning. It had everything that had been missing from his life for well, almost all of it. A silly snowman night light had been plugged into his wall by Dawn a couple days ago. She had sneaked in every night - she had the key if she needed to take care of the cats - and turned it on. Its soft glow made it both Christmassy and romantic.

Connor pulled her to him, kissing her leaving nothing chaste about it this time. He aimed to burn her down, their tongues warring for dominance. The kiss certainly fired his blood, sending it course to all the right areas and away from the one that could potentially worry its way right out of a wonderful night.

Dawn broke away long enough to skin him out of his shirt before knocking him onto the bed. She bounced onto the mattress with him, feathering kisses over his neck and collar bone. She traced part of his Celtic knot work biceps band with her tongue as she tugged his trousers open. Connor slipped a hand under her shirt, skimming over her heated skin as he quested for her bra. Good, it closed in the back, those were easier to deal with.

His heart thundered so hard and fast Connor didn’t know how Dawn wasn’t deafened by it. Connor pulled her shirt off before kissing her bared shoulder. The bra slithered off. Connor kissed his way down to her pert breasts, before lipping one of her nipples. She played with his hair as he sucked and licked at the pearled nipple. Lightly, she let her fingers follow the art on his back.

“Love your tatts,” she said, her voice husky now. “You’re like living art.”

Connor knew that. He’d modeled nude many times for Dawn over the years. She knew his body better than anyone. He had no secrets from her. He, on the other hand, hadn’t ever seen her naked. He planned to luxuriate in the moment. He surrendered her nipple so he could kiss her again. As their mouths explored, he undid her zipper, his hands still trembling. He was as nervous as a damn virgin, how ironic. He wasn’t even this nervous when he was a virgin, mostly because he hadn’t a clue what was happening. This time he knew exactly what he was getting into.

Dawn pulled away, slipping off the bed so she could shimmy out of her pants. Connor yanked his own off, tossing them to the floor. He sat back, studying her feminine lines, following the delicate sweep of her collar bones down to her small breasts then the gentle flare of her hips. “You’re beautiful,” he whispered, gathering her in his arms, pulling her toward the bed. Connor kissed her belly working his way back up to kiss the breast he had neglected earlier.

Dawn tossed the condom onto the bed before joining him on the mattress. She pushed Connor down. “You are a shameless flatterer and a handsome one at that.” Dawn licked her way down his belly before pausing. She pressed her lips against the Ogham lines tattooed between his belly button and pubic line. “I’ve been meaning to ask. This is your name in Ogham, right?”

“As close as I could research it. Should have known you could read it.” He caressed her shoulder.

Dawn smiled, kissing the tattoo again before sliding down to run her tongue along the top of his erection. Connor sucked in a deep breath as she lipped the tip of his cock, her tongue mercilessly tickling under the head of it. He dropped his head back against the mattress awash in the sensations. Whores didn’t get much pleasure out of their work most of the time. He’d forgotten how good it could be. A soft moan escaped his lips as her fingers traded her lips places so she could use her mouth to toy with his balls.

“You like that,” she purred. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” he breathed. In that moment, he decided to give himself over completely to Dawn. Where she led, he’d follow.

With hands and lips, she took him to the edge and then abandoned him there. Dawn fished around in the sheets for the condom. Connor caught her around the waist, pulling her back to him. He quested for her mouth, claiming it as he glided his hand along her soft thigh. Circling her clit with his thumb, Connor slipped a finger inside her, finding her warm and wet. He worked his fingers until she was panting and writhing against him. Dawn moaned, clutching at him when he pulled away.

“Terrible tease.” She laughed. This time she did locate the condom, tearing it open. She kissed the tip of his penis before rolling the condom over him, almost cautious. She wasn’t used to seeing a foreskin, he knew.

Dawn pressed him flat on the bed. “I think this time, I’m on top.”

“Anything you want.” He smiled. Connor realized she might be a little nervous herself. He possessed the strength to truly hurt her if he forgot himself. Let her take as much control as she wanted. He loved it when his partner took control anyhow.

“You mean that. That is something to be explored.” Dawn grinned wickedly. “Over the course of weeks or months.”

“So open to that.”

“I’m sure you are.” Dawn gave one of his nipples a little tug and then swung a leg over him.

Dawn guided him inside her. He sighed softly as she took him deeply. The feel of her warmth and the little muscles working against him eroded his control. He brought his hips to meet her thrusts, as gently as he could. He’d never forgive himself if he hurt her.

Slapping his chest lightly, she ordered, “More! I’m not made of glass.”

Connor obeyed. Her gorgeous blue eyes clouded with lust. She never looked more beautiful. He cupped her bouncing breasts before smoothing his hands down Dawn’s body. He slowly moved one hand over her fevered flesh finding her clit again. A sharp moan was his reward. Connor kept up the friction until her whole body quivered. 

Dawn came with a soft cry her body bowing back, stilling. When she recovered, Dawn rode him harder, her fingers digging into his chest. That little bit of pain clouded his brain, luxuriating in the feeling. He tumbled over the edge of ecstasy, his hands locked over hers. She caressed him with tiny motions of her fingers as he slowly came back to his senses.

Dawn leaned down kissing him. “Merry Christmas, Connor.”

A little later, cleaned up and the bedroom door now cracked open, they cuddled in his bed. Dawn ran a finger along his cheek. “You okay?”

He hated that she had to ask but Dawn had been there for the mercurial moods and knew how fast his mental state could morph. He kissed her fingers. “Exceedingly happy.”

She snuggled up closer, resting her head on his shoulder. “That’s what I want to hear because I want a lot more nights like this one.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Dawn chuckled then gasped as a weight hit the bed. “Oh, damn, Chewbacca, you scared me. I didn’t know you let the cats sleep with you.”

“Chewbacca is big enough to sleep wherever he pleases.” Connor chuckled as his cat slinked up and curled up along his hip. “Ratter is imperious and whatever she wants, she gets.”

“You’re just a pushover for the ladies.” Dawn flicked a finger against him.

“Shh, I’m trying to keep that secret.”

“Too late. I’m pretty sure we all know. Faith’s counting on it for whenever she’s back out here and you already know Buffy uses it to manipulate you.”

He shrugged. “I probably owe it to her for all the times I send Dad back to her all worked up.”

Dawn snorted as Ratter also joined them on the bed. “True.” She took his hand. “This is nice.”

“You have no idea. I’ve been missing this for far too long.” Truthfully other than a couple years with Haven in New York, he’d never had this. He wasn’t sure anyone could appreciate how much this closeness meant to him.

“I know.” She shifted so she could kiss him. “It’s a beautiful night.”

“Yes it is,” he said, sleepily.

Dawn tucked in around him. Connor drifted off thinking nothing would top this holiday. For the first time in a long time, he was at peace.


End file.
